Appearances
Faolan, the main character in the Wolves of the Beyond series, appears in all of the books. Lone Wolf A silver she-wolf called Morag, is searching for a den to give birth to her third litter. Scared of birthing a malcadh, she went by-lang and attemped to cross the border. There are several shallow pits, but they would offer no shelter. Morag then finds a pregnant fox waiting to give birth and chases the fox away. After Morag gets rid of the vixen, she gives birth. She births three pups, two tawny females and a silver male. But the silver pup has a splayed paw, declaring it a malcadh. This is a small flaw, but will be serious in the clan. Morag tells herself the deformity would leave in a few days, but it remains. The Obea of MacDuncan Clan, Shibaan, then tries to track Morag down.Shibaan had learned to become suspicious when a she-wolf went by-lang. She is able to foil Morag's tricks, such as only urinating in ice-free parts of the river. She finds Morag and takes the silver pup to an icy river bank to be his tummfraw. Shibaan returns and both she-wolves carry each of the tawny pups and announce the birth of the'' malcadh'' to the clan. Then Morag had to leave the clan in order of the blood-lines of the pack leaving her of to another clan. Shibaan abandoned Faolan on a piece of ice on the river that is about to crack. She is said to have no feeling for the pups she abandons and she "might as well be carrying a clod of dirt". The ice cracks and Faolan is thrown in the raging river. However, the pup opens his eyes and ears and grips. The point of view switches to a female Grizzly, (his second Milk Giver) who is standing by the river moaning. Apparently, her only cub was taken by cougars, and she intended to commit suicide. After a while, Faolan is snagged in her paw. When she sees him, she sees the pup as her "gift from the river," she names him Faolan. According to her, "Fao" ''means' river and wolf in both the languages of bears and wolves, and '"''Lan" means gift in bear language. Faolan soon calls the grizzly, Thunderheart, beacause of her large booming heart. Faolan is taught the ways of a bear cub, like fishing and eating vegetation, which wolves don't eat. Soon the two seek a Winter Den and Thunderheart finds the "perfect" one. She picks a connection of tunnels under what is assumed to be a volcano, and goes to sleep. But before her hibernation she explains to him that she must go to sleep for the winter, The Long Cold, as it is called, and she gives him permission to leave the den to prevent him from getting bored. He catches rabbits and hares and always brings some back for Thunderheart every time he goes hunting. One day, an earthquake erupts and Thunderheart, confused by sleepiness and forgetting about giving permission to her pup, leaves the den thinking he is lost. Thunderheart is soon killed by a falling boulder in the earthquake. One day Morag, while searching for a new den, finds Thunderheart's dead body. Faolan travels to the Outermost to terminate the couger that killed Thunderheart's birth cub before she found him. He thought that if he did that she would come back. He finds one and tears open his veins and he dies. Just when Faolan was eating the mountain lion meat, two wolves appear, a gray one and a russet one with one eye. These wolves are known as Outclanners. Faolan leaps on top of them and breaks the grey wolf's spine. Faolan travels around, searching for his beloved grizzly milk giver, but doesn't find a trace of Thunderheart. Soon Faolan finds the Cave Before Time. He takes refuge in it and observes paintings on the wall. He then goes back to the Beyond. Later he finds the grizzly's bones and gnaws their story on her paw bone. He meets Gwynneth, a rogue smith owl and she tells him to go to the wolves. Gwynneth explains the ways of the wolves and why he was abandoned as a pup he was a malcadh. After seeing his splayed paw printm some MacAngus wolves from the MacAngus Clan think he has the foaming mouth disease, or rabies, and they ask the Sark of the Slough to create a fire so they could drive Faolan into it. However, Faolan is able to jump the wall of fire and survives. Duncan MacDuncan, the chieftain of the MacDuncan Clan, remembers that he was the wolf pup that had the splayed paw. Faolan is then accepted into the Clan as a gnaw wolf. Shadow Wolf The story begins with Faolan, who is being abused by the higher-ranking wolf, Flint, who had sent him sprawling. Now, Flint was coming back for a muzzle chop, one of the most painful and humiliating chops delivered to a gnaw wolf. The pack lord, Lord Bhreac, stops him. Later, a byrrgis is about to begin and Faolan meets Heep, a "model" gnaw wolf. They meet Mhairie, a tawny female wolf from the Carreg Gaer of the MacDuncan Clan. Heep explains how gnaw wolves are supposed to sniff for 'droppings'. Faolan suddenly finds himself joining the hunt, but scares away the prey by standing on his hind legs, knocking Mhairie to the ground. Mhairie 'yells' at him, complaining to Faolan that he made her lose her once-in-a-lifetime chance of becoming an outflanker. The Lords of Heep's pack and Faolan's pack then decide Faolan must see Duncan MacDuncan, the dying chieftain. Later, Faolan goes to the chieftain, and a wolf named Adair reads the bone that Heep had gnawed, telling about Faolan's illegal mishap on the hunt. He wrote the word "humble" so many times that Faolan was soon annoyed, as well as Duncan. There is a fire in the cave, in which Faolan looks into, causing Duncan to begin to wonder if Faolan has the fire-sight, a rare ability to see through the flames and see visions. The chieftain wonders if the young gnaw wolf sees the cold before the summer moons, if the Long Cold would return. But all Faolan sees in the flames is the spiral mark shape on his paw. Mhairie is later seen in the chapter "Mhairie's Den". She shares this den with her sister, Dearlea. Their mother, Caila, has borne a litter of six new pups. One of the sisters uses the den, while the other help with Caila with the new ones. Lael, the Obea, takes a malcadh out to a tummfraw and Faolan howls a prayer to Lupus about the pup that a sheet a snow will cover her, leaving her hidden from hungry predadors.Gwynneth is flying over by. Soon she hears the pup being murdered, by a wolf. She can tell it's one because of the the sound of when he tore apart the pup. Soon the mother of the malcadh goes to the Sark for the forgetting. Once the mother of the crippled pup falls asleep in the Sark's den, Gwynneth tells her about the murder and soon enough, the two animals go to investigate. They find that there are hardly any bones, and the Sark points out that Faolan had been there. But they doubt it was Faolan, so they keep looking, and the scent of yet another wolf becomes visible. Meanwhile, when Faolan goes to the Sark Of The Slough sometime the next day, he asks if his mother had ever been to her den. Sark says she has no clue who his mother was, so Faolan leaves. Throughout the month, Faolan goes back to the spot where the malcadh had been murdered. He was going to build a drumlyn for the dead pup, when Gwynneth tells him after the gaddergnaw byrrgis ''that the pup had been murdered. When he returns to the clan, Heep frames him and lies about Faolan killing the m''alcadh. The Sark comes and figures out the true murderer: Heep. As the Beyond law says, you must slowly tear the wolf if they kill a malcadh. But Heep escapes unharmed. After Faolan and Edme win the'' gaddergnaw'', Heep comes and tries to take the bones of Thunderheart, but Faolan stops him and lets him go, once again, unharmed. Watch Wolf Faolan and Edme are on the way to Watch. They are walking and talking. The Fengo tells them each where their tummfraws are, because before attending the Watch, a wolf must seek his or her tummfraw. They seperate and Faolan finds his: a riverbank. Memories of him as a pup flood back to him, and he decides to build a memorial for his second milkgiver: Thunderheart. Later he meets back with Edme, and she tells him what happened to her . The two find a den to sleep in. Both have strange dreams, Faolan's being about the Fengo. When they wake up, they find it snowning, in spring. While on they're way to the Hot Gates they watch a byrrgis of the Watch sharing a kill with a grizzly and her cubs. Soon the mother falls asleep, and Faolan, feeling strangly full when he hadn't eaten, falls asleep too. When he wakes up he finds Edme playing with one of the cubs while it's mum is asleep. Faolan warns Edme never to play with grizzly cubs, because if their mum caught her, she'd kill Edme. They leave the cubs and continue on their journey. When they make it to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes, they meet up with two other wolves who have similar deformaties, Twist, or Twistling, whose paw is twisted, and Winks who has one eye. Faolan an Edme learn how to do acrobatic jumps called Scanning Jumps, and riding the She-Winds. Later on, Faolan sees an owl he thinks may be a bad owl, or a graymalkin. Faolan jumps up and catches the owl who proceeds to tell Faolan and Edme that a bear cub has been cubnapped. Faolan and Edme go to the Fengo and tell him where the cub is, and who had cubnapped him. Faolan and Edme must go to the Pit and rescue the cub from Old Cags. When they get there, there is some trouble that leads to the death of Arthur, though Faolan and Edme manage to rescue Toby and start to head back to the Sacred Ring. A few moons later, the Sark takes Faolan to his dying mother, Morag . They nuzzle and say they love each other before Morag dies. Faolan creates a drumlyn for Morag at the end of the book. He sees both Thunderheart and Morag's spirits on the star ladder. Frost Wolf There is a great famine in the clans due to an unusual long-lasting cold weather. Liam MacDuncan, the new leader of his birth clan, was not changing the routines of the Blood watch. Thus, the Fengo send Faolan and Edme there with the task of finding out why. Later, Faolan discovered that his birth sisters are Mhairie and Dearlea. He also realises during his time in the Cave of Time that he once had a 'thunderous heart', hinting that he was a bear in one of his past lives. Faolan captures the Prophet in the end, with the help of Edme and the Sark. Spirit Wolf Faolan and his sisters, still at Morag's drumlyn have some trouble. An earth quake accurs STAY TUNED Category:Pages Category:Wolves Category:Faolan Category:Books Category:Series Category:Appearances Category:Wolves of the Beyond